Two Mamas
by StokesSidle
Summary: The first part of this story focuses on CatherineWarrick but it will contain lots and lots of SNICKERS! This is why i labeled it NickSara! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own CSI or any of its cast.

Catherine woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. "Damn it." Catherine said, she wasn't ready to go to work she just wanted to sleep.

She stretched a little bit, then she felt a warm hand wrap around her waist. It was the hand of her boyfriend of the past six months, Warrick.

"Hey baby."

"Hey honey." She responded as she rolled over to face him.

Warrick grabbed her hand and they entwined fingers, he could tell something was wrong because Catherine looked very pale.

"Something wrong Cath?"

"No Warrick baby, I just don't feel very well this morning, my stomach hurts."

Warrick brushed a stray hair from Catherine's face, as he did so Catherine felt a wave of nausea come over her. When Warrick leaned in and gave her a kiss, she jumped out of bed and rushed towards the bathroom. She felt like she needed to throw up but she couldn't.

"Are you okay honey?" Warrick asks her as he stands at the bathroom door.

"Yeah I just felt like I had to throw up."

Warrick helped Catherine up from her knees. That's when she felt very weak-kneed.

"Are you sure you can work like this?" Warrick asks her as he escorts her to the bed.

"Yeah I'll be okay after I take a shower."

Catherine enters the shower, and turns on the water. As she stands there and lets the water run off her body, she thinks to herself, "Can I really be pregnant?" She has thought about this a lot the past couple of days, she had all the symptoms: lack of period, that she blamed on stress, weight gain, that she blamed on eating too much, and now nausea, that she really didn't have anything to blame it on. She felt the same symptoms that she felt when she was pregnant with Lindsey. She knew she needed to by a pregnancy test, and take it without Warrick suspecting anything.

Within a few minutes Catherine and Warrick were in the Denali, headed towards the lab.

"Oh Catherine I forgot to ask you, Nicky and Sara want to know if you want to go out with them to dinner this weekend."

"Sure, that'll be fine." Catherine responded.

Warrick parked the Denali in the lab parking lot; we then rushed over and opened the door for Catherine.

"Thank you." She said as she smiled at him.

They walk in the lab hand-in-hand. When they entered the break room they saw Nick and Greg sitting at the table.

"Hey Nicky, hey Greg." Warrick says as he takes a seat at the table.

"Hey." They both respond as the look up.

"Hey Nicky, where is Sara?" Catherine asked him as she too sat down at the table.

"She stayed home, she has not been feeling good today, she couldn't sleep because every few minutes she would run to the bathroom and throw up."

"Catherine, felt a little bad today, she felt like she had to throw up but never did." Warrick responded.

"Maybe it is just a bug or something." Nick said as returned to reading the newspaper.

As the shift progressed Catherine became more nauseated. She was working a case with Grissom, when they walked into the morgue to talk to Doctor Robbins and she smelled the dead body was when another wave of nausea came over her, she ran to the bathroom and this time managed to throw up.

When she walked back into the morgue Grissom asked, "Are you okay Catherine?"

Catherine nodded her head slightly in response. "You don't look very well, maybe you should go home." Grissom told her. "I'll get Greg to help me on this case."

Catherine agreed with Grissom and headed towards the locker room to gather her things. As she passed the break room she noticed Warrick and Nick sitting at the table eating their lunch. She stopped at the doorway.

"Warrick, I just wanted to let you know I was going home." Catherine said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, she felt like she had a fever.

"Are you not feeling any better?" Warrick asks as he gets up from the table and walks towards her.

"No not really, I threw up a few moments ago and Grissom told me to go home."

"Well you go home and get some rest baby." Warrick tells her as he gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you and I'll see you later." He tells her as he plays with her hair.

"I love you too."

"Hey Catherine, on your way home could you stop by and check on Sara for me? I tried to call her earlier and couldn't get an answer, if you don't feel like it I would understand."

"No I'll stop by real quick and tell her to call you. Bye guys." She says as she turns away and walks off.

Catherine arrived at Nick and Sara's house a few minutes later. She walks up to the door and rings the doorbell. She rang it twice before Sara even came to the door.

"Oh hey Catherine, I'm sorry it took so long I had to put some clothes on, I've been walking around in my black teddy all morning." Sara said as she motions for Catherine to come in.

"Nicky tells me you weren't feeling good."

"Yeah it seems like I rushed to the bathroom eight times why we were laying down trying to sleep. Anyways what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be working?"

"Well I haven't actually been feeling well either, and Grissom just told me to go home, maybe it is just a bug or something." Catherine said as she took a seat on Sara's couch.

"Catherine, actually I don't think mine is coming from a bug, I think I'm pregnant." Sara said as she bit her lip.

Catherine's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh Sara, have you taken a test yet?"

"No, I am afraid to and plus I had to wait until Nick wasn't with me, because I don't want him to get all excited or upset for nothing you know?"

Catherine sighed heavily, "Yeah actually I do know, Sara I think I am in the same boat you are, I think I am pregnant too."

Sara covered her mouth, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, I have all the symptoms and I felt this way last time I was pregnant."

"What a coincidence, it would be cool if you and I became pregnant around the same time. Does Warrick know?"

"No, I was going to go by the store and by a test then go home and take it before he got home. Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure I probably should find out too."

Catherine and Sara stopped by the local store and they both bought a pregnancy test. When they reached Catherine's house they were both getting nervous about taking the test.

"Where is Lindsey?" Sara asks Catherine when she noticed there was no one there but the two of them.

"She is staying with my mother for a few days."

"Oh. Well do you want to take yours first?" Sara asks.

"No why don't you go first." Catherine said trying to put it off as long as possible.

"Okay I will, but first let me call Nick and tell him I am at your house." Sara said as she pulls out her cell.

After talking to Nick for a few moments she was ready to take the test, because she had to pee really bad.

Sara took out the test out of the box and began to read the instructions, she then began to take the test.

"Well?" Catherine asks as Sara walks out of the bathroom.

"I don't know, I have to wait three minutes."

The three minutes seemed to go by so slow, but when they were over Sara walked towards the bathroom. She slowly approached the test and looked down at it. Her heart dropped when she read what it said.

"Pregnant, oh my gosh, I'm pregnant." She said to herself as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"What does it say?" Catherine asks form the doorway.

Without saying anything Sara turns the test towards Catherine to let her take a look.

"This is wonderful Sara, congrats." She said excitingly.

"Okay Cath, now it is your turn." Sara said as she threw the test in the waste basket and walked out of the door for Catherine to have privacy.

Catherine took the test and layed it on the sink for it to give her the results. She stood in the bathroom for her three minutes. After the three minutes were through, Catherine slowly looked at the test.

"Pregnant." She said to herself, as she let a tear run down her cheek.

She walked out of the bathroom and looked in Sara's direction. Sara gave her a 'well?' look.

Catherine too didn't say anything at first, she then walked up to Sara and gave her a hug and said, "Maybe we will deliver at the same time."

"Oh my goodness, this is so weird, that you and I are pregnant at the same time. Congrats to you too Cath."

"Now we have to figure out how to tell Nick and Warrick." Catherine said as she broke the hug.

………………………TBC………………….what do you think so far? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We should wait until this weekend, and tell them at the same time." Sara told Catherine

"That sounds like a plan." Catherine responded

Catherine and Sara were sitting around talking about how to tell the guys when Sara's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered

"Hey baby, its me I just wanted to call and check on you." Came the handsome Texan's voice from the other end.

"I'm feeling much better Nicky; I think maybe it was just a mild bug, I'm over here keeping Catherine company." Sara rolled her eyes as she looked at Catherine.

"Is Catherine feeling better?" He asked her.

"Yeah, she is feeling better too; we are just sitting here talking some girl talk."

"Oh okay, well I'll let you get back to your gossip and I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay Nicky I love you."

"I love you to baby, bye."

An hour later Catherine's cell phone rang,

"Hello?"

"Hey Catherine, I'm on my way home and I just thought I would call to make sure you didn't need me to pick up anything." Warrick asked on the other end.

"No, Warrick honey I'm fine." Catherine said with a smile.

This is when Catherine heard Nick in the background, "Hey Warrick ask Catherine if Sara is still over there."

Before Warrick could ask, Catherine responded, "Tell Nicky yes, Sara is still over here."

"Okay sweetie." Warrick said as he let out a chuckle. "Love you see you in a few minutes."

"Bye." Catherine said as she closed her cell phone.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The weekend came quickly for them. Today was the day the four of them were suppose to go out to dinner.

Sara stood at her closet door, trying to find something to wear; she was so busy thinking about the baby she didn't even hear Nick come up behind her. She jumped when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Nick asked as he kissed her neck.

"Yeah, just a little." Sara said as she broke away from him and began walking away towards the bathroom.

Nick grabbed her arm in attempt to get her to turn around. "Is something wrong?" He asks her.

"No Nick, I'm fine just thinking about some things." She told him.

"Are you sure? These past couple of days you've acted like you don't want to be around me. Are you mad at me?"

"No, baby, I'm not mad at you, I just have a lot of stuff on my mind." She responded as she looked into his eyes and gave him a smile before she kissed his lips gently.

He returned the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth. They were both lost in the kiss. Sara began to rub her hands down his bare back, as Nick began to push her bra straps off her shoulders. She was placing open mouth kisses down his neck as she undid his belt. He then undid her bra and tossed it to the floor. They slowly walked towards the bed, still kissing each other passionately. Nick gently laid Sara's back on the bed as he continued to kiss her. As he began to kiss her neck Sara felt a wave of nausea come over her.

"Um… Nick I don't feel very well."

"What?" Nick asks not hearing what she said.

"Get off of me!" She said as she tried pushing him off her.

He moved from atop her and sat down on the bed as he watched her run to the bathroom.

Sara just about didn't make it to the bathroom before she threw up. When she felt the nausea go away, she flushed the toilet and got back on to her feet.

She walked into the bedroom to find Nicky, pulling his pants back over his hips. She walked passed him and laid down on the bed.

"Sara, are you sure you okay? Maybe we should call off dinner."

"No, Nick I'm fine." She said with an angry tone.

He bent down to feel her forehead for a fever. "You don't have a fever Sara, is it just your stomach."

"Yeah, it was but I'm fine now." She said as she pushed his hand away and got up to get dressed.

That night at the restaurant Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Sara all sat at the table drinking sweet tea and waiting for their food.

"Catherine, will you walk to the bathroom with me?" Sara asked.

"Sure." Catherine said as she began to stand up.

"Well be back." Sara told the guys.

After using the restroom, Sara stood in front of the sink washing her hands. "Are you ready to tell guys?" Catherine asked as she watched Sara wiped her hands with the paper towel.

"No, not really, I'm nervous I know Nick is going to freak out; he is an old fashioned kind of guy, he believes in being married first before having a kid."

"Well Sara he should have thought of that before you two had unprotected sex." Catherine said as she laughed a little.

"Catherine, I was on birth-control, Nick insisted; and we thought we were safe; but I guess not."

"Nick is going to love this baby." Catherine said re-assuring Sara.

Sara sighed heavily as she wiped the tear that had escaped from her eyes. "How about you tell Warrick first, and then I'll tell Nick okay?"

"Okay."

Sara calmed herself before walking back to the table. When they approached the table they saw Nick and Warrick laughing.

"What is so funny?" Sara asked as she sat down beside her boyfriend.

"Warrick and I were just talking about you to."

"What about us?" Catherine asked as she eyed Warrick.

"Why do women have to have an accomplice when going to the bathroom?" Warrick said as he looked at Catherine.

Catherine shook her head and laughed at him. "I don't know, maybe so we can talk about you."

"I love you." Warrick said playfully as his girlfriend continued to look at him. "I know you do."

After working up the nerve Catherine finally began to speak up, "Um… Warrick." Catherine said as she put her arm around his shoulder. "I been meaning to tell you, when I was sick the other day, its wasn't because of a bug, it's because I'm pregnant." Warrick just about got choked on his sweet tea. "What?" He said as he wiped the sweet tea from his mouth.

"I'm pregnant Warrick." She responded with a smile.

"When did you find out?"

"They other day when I was sick, I bought a pregnancy test on the way home and I took it. I have a doctor's appointment Monday, to figure out the due date."

"This is wonderful, baby" Warrick said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Congrats, I'm happy for you guys." Nick said from across the table.

"Me too." Sara said pretending not to know.

It took a minute for Sara to get her nerve to tell Nick, but finally she put her arm around him and said "Nick honey"

"Yes baby." Nick said as he looked into her eyes.

"Now I've got to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"I'm pregnant." Sara said as she smiled a little.

Nick sat in silence, staring at Sara. He could not believe what he is just heard. "Was she really pregnant or is she just playing with me?"

………….TBC………….PLEASE REVIEW. What's Nick's reaction going to be? Will he be mad? Happy? Chapter 3 will be posted as soon as possible!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick sat quietly staring into thin air. He could not believe what Sara had just told him. Sara was growing uncomfortable by Nick's silence.

"Nick?" She said with a shaky voice.

"Oh my god Sara, I cannot believe this happened. I thought you were taking birth control?"

"I was Nick, but you know nothing is 100 percent. You're making this sound like it's my fault."

"Well I have heard other girls just going off birth control just to get pregnant."

"I can't believe you Nick; you actually think I would do something like that." Sara said as she got up and stormed off.

Catherine followed closely behind her. Sara walked out of the restaurant and into the parking lot.

"Sara?" Catherine yelled as she caught up to her in the parking lot.

When Sara turned around Catherine noticed she was crying.

"Catherine, I can't believe him, he is just being a jerk about this whole thing." Sara said as she wiped the tear from her cheek.

"I know, I think he is just shocked by it, just give him time he'll come around." Catherine said as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know Catherine, I sure hope so." Sara said as she closed her eyes for a second.

"Come on, Sara I'll take you home that way we will give Nick sometime to think."

Sara agreed. Catherine walked back into the restaurant grabbed her purse and told Warrick she was going to take Sara home.

Catherine stepped back out side in the parking lot to find Sara standing the same spot. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Sara said

Catherine unlocked the door to Denali and they both got in.

Meanwhile, back at the restaurant Warrick was talking to Nick about his reaction. "What is wrong with you Nick?" "Sara just told you she was pregnant with your baby, a baby YOU and her created and you're acting like it is all her fault!" Warrick said as he began to get angry with his friend.

"I don't know Warrick, I guess I'm just an old fashioned kind of guy, I think that marriage should come before children."

"Well Nick maybe you should have thought about that before you two had unprotected sex."

Nick couldn't think of anything to say in response to Warrick's statement, because he knew Warrick was right.

"I think you should apologize to Sara, for acting like a jerk."

"You're right Warrick." Nick sighed heavily as he took out his cell phone and began to dial Sara's number. After one ring her voice mail picked up.

"She must have her phone off." Nick said as he closed his cell phone.

"Well come on let's get out of here and find her." Warrick said as he stood up.

After paying the bill, the two of them walked into the parking lot and got into Nick's Denali.

As they were driving home Warwick's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Honey I wanted to let you know I was going to the hospital." Catherine said on the other end.

"You're going to the hospital! What's wrong?" Warrick asked nervously.

"It's not me, it's Sara. She is bleeding, like she is having her period, we are going to get her checked out."

"Oh my gosh, we will meet you there."

"Okay I love you bye." Catherine finished, and then Warrick heard a click as she hung up the phone.

"Nick don't freak out, but we need to meet Sara and Catherine at the hospital."

"What's the matter?"

"It's Sara, she is bleeding like she is having her period." Warrick said as looked at Nick.

Nick couldn't say anything; he was shocked by what Warrick had just told him.

Just then Nick felt his eyes began to form tears. "Warrick I hope she doesn't lose the baby, I could never forgive myself if she does."

…………….TBC……………………… PLEASE REVIEW!!! What's wrong with Sara? Will the baby be okay? Chapter 4 will be posted soon!!!(sorry for the short chapter guys, but I came up with some great ideas for this story but I had to get this chapter over with first! I hope you liked it!!! )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Nick and Warrick reached the hospital, Nick quickly parked the Denali and jumped out. Warrick followed closely behind him.

Nick walked into the front door and up to the emergency room check in desk, "Can I help you?" The blonde headed woman asked from behind the desk.

"My girlfriend checked in to the emergency room and I need to know what room she is in." Nick said still out of breath from where he ran into the hospital.

"What is her name?" The blonde asked.

"Sara Sidle" Nick responded

"Ah, yes Sara Sidle she is in room 4, just go into these double door and her room will be the 2nd door on your left."

"Thanks" Nick said as he turned around, "Come on Warrick."

They both entered the double doors and walked down the hall to the 2nd door on the left. When they entered the room they found Sara lying on the bed crying hysterically, with Catherine at her side holding her hand.

Nick quickly rushed to the other side of Sara and sat down, "Hey baby everything is going to be alright, and baby I'm sorry for acting like a jerk earlier." He told her as he placed his hand on her hair and began rubbing her forehead with his thumb.

"Nick I just want the baby to be okay." Sara said still crying.

"I know baby" Nick said as he took Sara's free hand in his and kiss it. That's when he felt a tear run down his cheek.

Seeing the sight of their two best friends crying made Catherine and Warrick began to get teary eyed also.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Sidle?" A man in a white coat asked.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Mitchell." He told them as he shook Sara's hand. "Okay Miss Sidle we are going to do and ultrasound on you to see what's going on okay?"

Sara agreed.

"They technician will be in a minute to get you okay?"

"Okay" Sara responded.

A few minutes after leaving the room, the technician arrived with a wheel chair. "Miss Sidle are you ready?" The technician asked.

"Yeah." Sara said as she sat up in the bed, that's when she felt really weak. "Nick you're going to have to help me, I feel really weak for some reason." Nick and Warrick both helped Sara out of the bed and into the wheelchair.

"Can I go with her?" Nick asked the technician.

"Of course" The responded.

Catherine and Warrick watched as the technician, along with Nick and Sara, walked down the hallway and into another set of double doors.

When they reached the ultrasound room, the technician asked Sara to get onto the table to be examined. Nick helped her up and onto the table.

The technician turned on the ultrasound machine and pulled Sara's shirt up to underneath her breasts to expose her still flat stomach. The technician than squirted the gel onto her stomach.

When the technician placed the probe on her stomach, Sara turned her head and grabbed Nick's hand.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked her as he rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"I can't look at it Nick." She said as she closed her eyes.

Nick glanced back up at the screen; he was completely obtuse about what he was looking at. That's when he seen a tiny object on the screen, that's when Nick realized that was his child in there, that looked like a peanut with arms and legs; the tiny object was waving it's arm around, like it was trying to wave at its mommy and daddy.

"160" The technician said quietly as she was saying it to herself.

"What does that mean?" Nick asked.

"That's what its heart rate is."

"You mean it is okay?" Sara asked as she turned her head around to look at the screen.

"Yes, everything looks good except for a little spot around the placenta; it looks like it is trying to pull away from your uterus wall."

"Is that a bad thing?" Nick asked a little concerned.

"Sometimes, it will clear on its on, but in some cases the placenta will pull completely away from the uterus causing the nutrients to be cut off." The technician explained. "I'm not sure what the doctor will do about this." The technician finished as she printed out a report to give to the doctor, and turned off the ultrasound machine.

"Are we ready to go?" Nick asked.

"Yes." The technician responded.

Sara wiped some of the gel off her stomach and sat up in the bed. This time, without any help from Nick, she got back into the wheel chair by herself.

"Are you feeling better now?" Nick asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I think my nerves were getting the best of me." Sara said as she smiled up at Nick.

Meanwhile, back in the room Catherine and Warrick were growing impatient waiting on Sara and Nick to return. Catherine sat in the chair staring at the floor. "Are you okay?" Warrick asked after he heard Catherine sigh heavily.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Sara." Catherine said as she looked at Warrick.

"What happened after you guys left the restaurant, I mean how did Sara find out this was happening?" Warrick asked as he rubbed Catherine's back with his hand.

"Well after we left the restaurant, we went back to our house for a few minutes. We were just sitting there talking about Nick, and the baby, that's when Sara said she felt a warm substance leak out, and she went to the bathroom and when she came back out she told me she was bleeding like her period was on, that's when she and I decided to rush over here."

"Oh" was all Warrick said.

"Do you think this could have to do with stress?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know honey."

"She was extremely stressed out after what Nick said to her."

Before Warrick could respond Nick and Sara came back into the room with smiles on their faces. "Is everything okay?" Catherine asked looking up and the two of them.

"Well the baby is okay, but the placenta is trying to detach itself from the uterus." The technician spoke up.

Catherine hugged Sara with relief. "I was so worried about you. Remember you and I have to have our babies at the same time" Catherine said with a smile.

Sara sat back down on the bed, followed by Nick who sat beside her.

A few minutes after the technician left the doctor came in.

"Well Miss Sidle, everything with the baby looks fine, but the placenta is a little torn, so what I am going to do is place you at a high risk pregnancy, until you reach your 24th week, this includes going to your doctor every week and being on bed rest until then, that means no work, and no lifting anything over 5 pounds okay?"

As much as Sara hated to she agreed. The doctor then gave Sara a note to give to her boss, that explains what's happening and why she needs the off for 18 weeks.

"Doctor Mitchell?" Nick began.

"Yes sir?"

"Why does she have to be on bed rest and off work only until she is 24 weeks pregnant, Why not through the entire pregnancy?"

"Well you can safely deliver at 24 weeks and I know that no one will stay on bed rest of 7 and half months," the doctor said with a laugh. "And I think that the placenta should be clearly healed by then.

After leaving the hospital Nick helped Sara into the Denali and closed the door behind her.

"I'll call you tomorrow Catherine." Sara said to Catherine after rolling down the window.

"Okay, bye" Catherine said as she and Warrick began walking towards their Denali.

"Bye, you two." Warrick responded as he walked off.

On the way home the silence was over the car for Nick and Sara.

"Sara, I am really sorry for what I said earlier. I'm very happy that we are having a baby."

"Nick I know you didn't really mean it, it just took you by surprise, it did me too. I wasn't excepting to get pregnant especially since I was on birth control." Sara said with a chuckle.

Nick just smiled and raised their entwined hands and kissed hers gently. When they arrived home Sara started to get out of the vehicle. "Wait" Nick said.

"What?" Sara said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I know this isn't a romantic time, but I have something I want to ask you, I was going to ask you earlier but you surprised me with your news first." Nick said with a smile, "Anyways, Sara Sidle will you marry me?" Nick said taking out a small box from his pocket and letting Sara look at it.

"Oh my gosh, Nick of course I'll marry you!" Sara said as she reached over the console of the Denali and hugged Nick.

Nick took the ring out of the box and lifted Sara's left hand up to place it on the ring finger. Sara felt tears form in her eyes as he did so.

When the two of them walked into the house, Sara turned to Nick and began kissing him passionately. As they kissed Nick rubbed his hands up her shirt feeling her soft skin. Sara played his Nick's hair as he placed open mouth kisses down her neck.

Sara moaned a little when he began breathing in her ear. Nick took his shirt off and tossed it to the floor, just as Sara began to undo his belt, he pushed her hands away. "Sara as much as it hurts me to say this, maybe she should make love, we don't want to jeopardize the baby's health. Let's just wait until the doctor says its okay."

"You're right, Nick." Sara said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Nick lay down on the couch and began watching TV, Sara then lay on top of him and began examining the engagement that was lying on her finger. "Nick it is beautiful." Sara said as she continued to stare at her finger.

"I'm glad you like it baby." Nick said as he lifted his head up and kissed Sara's cheek.

Just then they heard the phone ring, "I'll get it." Sara said as she got up off Nick and rushed towards the phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Sara, guess what!?!" said a very excited Catherine.

"What?" asked Sara.

"Warrick asked me to marry him." Catherine said.

"Are you serious? Oh my gosh, this is awesome, because Nick just asked me to marry him too!!" Sara told Catherine.

…………………TBC…………………….PLEASE REVIEW (I know this is a weird place to end it, but the next chapter will be up soon!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The months of pregnancy flew by for Catherine and Sara, before they knew it they were both 6 months pregnant. Sara was allowed to come off bed rest but the doctor decided she should take the rest of her pregnancy off, due to what her job was. Catherine's doctor also agreed that she should take leave of absence from her job until she delivered. They both turned down the opportunity to find out what the sex of their babies would be they all wanted to be surprised in the delivery room.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara rolled over in the bed to find her fiancé body not laying it his usually spot. She opened her eyes, and noticed the bed was empty. This is when she heard the shower running. "It must be time for nick to get ready to go to work." Sara though to herself as she closed her eyes back.

A second later, or at least that's what it felt like to Sara, she was awaken by the sound of someone rummaging through the dresser drawers, she looked over her shoulder and saw Nick standing there with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was still drenched with water and it was running down his bare back.

Nick placed his boxers on and turned around, "Oh hey baby, did I wake you?" He asked as he took the towel off the floor and ran it through his hair, to get the excess water off of it.

"No I've been awake for a few minutes." Sara said as she rolled over and propped her head up on her hand.

"So what are you going to do tonight?" Nick asked as she walked over to the closet.

"I think Catherine and I are going nursery shopping today for the babies." Sara tells him as she continues to watch him get dressed.

"That will be fun." Nick responds as he buttons up his brown shirt.

"Are you going to wear that shirt?" Sara asks as she starts to get up from the bed.

"Yeah why?"

"No reason, it's just that it's… hideous." Sara said as she walks in the direction of the bathroom and closes the door behind her.

Nick sighs heavily as he smiles towards the bathroom, and begins to take off his shirt.

When Sara exits the bathroom she finds Nick standing in the mirror combing his hair, that's when she noticed he changed his shirt; instead of the hideous brown one he was now wearing a plain red t-shirt.

"That looks better." Sara says as she approaches him and places her hands around his waist.

He smiles at her through his reflection in the mirror.

After finishing combing his hair, he turns around in Sara's arms to face her. They stare at one another for a moment before Nick cups Sara's face in his hands and kisses her. "I love you." He says as he breaks the kiss.

"I love you too." She responds with a smile.

Nick moved his hands from Sara's face and places them on her bulging stomach. That's when he bends down a little where he is eye level to her stomach and says, "And daddy loves you too, little one." He then kisses her stomach gently before standing back up.

Sara moves in closer for a kiss, this time deepening it by slipping her tongue past his lips. The only thing that could be heard throughout the room was the sucking noise coming from the two of them.

They both broke the kiss when they heard the door bell ring followed by their yellow lab Maverick barking downstairs.

"That's probably Catherine and Warrick." Sara said as she turns around and began walking towards the stairs.

"I'll be there in just a second when I get my shoes and belt on." Nick said while he watched Sara start down the steps.

"Okay." Sara said as she waddles down the steps.

"Hey guys, come in" Sara said when she opened the door and noticed her two best friends standing there.

"Hey guys what's up?" Nick said as he walked down the steps.

"Hey Nicky." Catherine and Warrick both say.

They all sat around for a minute talking before Nick spoke up, "Warrick man, I guess we better get to work, before Grissom has our butts."

"Oh, I didn't realize what time it was." Warrick said while looking at his watch.

"Call me if you need anything." Nick said as he gives Sara a peck on the lips, before leaning down and kissing her belly. "Bye little one daddy has to go to work, so he can buy you all kinds of toys." He says as he rubs her stomach gently. "Bye baby I love you." He stands back up and tells Sara while give her another kiss on the lips. "I love you too." She tells him.

"Call me if you need anything okay babe?" Warrick tells Catherine before kissing her lips. "Okay bye love you." She tells him as he too rubs his fiancés bulging stomach. "Love you" He tells her back as he turns around and walks out of the door behind Nick.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Catherine and Sara were walking through the aisles of the department store trying to decide how they wanted to decorate their nurseries.

"So Catherine what do you hope your baby is, a boy or a girl?" Sara asked as she began looking at the cribs.

"Well, I don't want to jinx it, but I hope I have a boy, I mean I already have Lindsey and since this is going to be my last baby I would like to have a boy. What about you?"

"It doesn't matter to me, but I think Nick is actually hoping for a girl. What about Warrick?"

Catherine laughed a little at Sara's statement before responding, "That is funny because that is what Warrick is hoping for too."

Sara laughed.

"Where is Lindsey anyways?" Sara asked as she began looking at the baby clothes.

"She is staying with my mother tonight." Catherine replied.

"How is she taking this whole baby thing?"

"I think she is a little jealous, being the only kid for 14 years she isn't taking it very well, but she'll get over it." Catherine responded.

Later that evening Catherine and Sara were tired of shopping so they decided to head back to Sara's house to get something to eat and watch a movie. When they pulled up in Sara's drive way they noticed Nick's Denali was already parked there.

"What is he doing home?" Sara said to herself as she parked her Denali behind his.

They both walked into the house to find Warrick and Nick sitting on the couch watching a football game.

"Hey ladies" Warrick greeted them as Catherine and Sara walked through the door and closed it behind them.

"Hey guys, what are you doing home?" Catherine asked as she placed her purse on the coat hanger next to Sara's front door.

"Well it was a slow night, I mean slow night, and Grissom told us to go home and that he would call us if he needed us."

"Oh" Sara said as she sat down slowly on Nick's lap.

"So did you buy some stuff for the nursery?" Nick asked as he began to rub her bulging stomach.

"A few things, but I want you to be with me when I buy the crib and when I pick out the wall paper and stuff." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well maybe we can go look tomorrow." He told her as he kissed her.

"Are you ready to go home?" Warrick asked noticing Catherine looked a little run down.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired." Catherine said with a yawn.

"Okay baby, let's go." Warrick said getting up from his seat on the couch.

"Catherine, I left the door unlocked if you would like to get your bags out." Sara said as she watched Catherine put her purse over her shoulder.

"Okay thanks Sara, I guess we will see you guys tomorrow" Catherine said as she followed Warrick out the door."

"Bye guys." Nick said as he watched them walk out.

"Bye" they responded as they closed the door.

"So you guys were slow tonight huh?" Sara asked as she got up from Nick's lap and headed towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, Warrick and I were actually helping dayshift, who was pulling a double shift; with one of their cases until Grissom told us to leave and that he would call us if they had anything." Nick said as he got up and followed Sara.

After Sara finishing drinking her glass of water she got from the frig she placed her glass in the sink and walked over towards Nick.

Without saying anything, she closed the space between them by kissing him passionately on the lips. Sara wanted something she hadn't had in a long time and that something was Nick.

As she kissed him she rubbed her hands up the back of his shirt. She then began placing open mouth kisses down his neck.

"Sara, stop" Nick said as he unwrapped Sara's arms from around his waist.

"I can't, no with you still being pregnant." Nick said as he rubbed her arms.

"Nick, the doctor said it was perfectly safe for us to have sex now, that everything is healed."

"I know, but I'm just scared, I don't want to hurt the baby." He said as he now rubbed her belly.

"Nick please, you're not going to hurt the baby."

It took Sara a few minutes to convince, Nick but before he knew it he gave in and was now being dragged to the bedroom by Sara.

When they reached the bedroom Sara began to undo his belt as she kissed him. After Nick was completely stripped, he started to take her clothes off. He started with her shirt slowly untying it from the back and pulling it over her head. He bent down a kissed her bare stomach before stripping her of her pants.

Sara playfully pushed Nick down on the bed, and climbed on top of him. "Please be careful." Nick said when he noticed her stomach was being pressed firmly against his.

"Don't worry so much." Sara whispered as she kissed his bare chest.

Sara rolled over at let Nick on top of her, when he knew she was ready her entered her slowly. Sara winced for a moment; it had been a while since she has felt Nick within her. He began moving his hips slowly.

They stared into each others eyes while they were making love. "I love you." Nick said breathlessly.

"I love you too Nicky."

Nick grabbed the head board with one hand as he pushed himself deeper within her. She moaned as he did this. He knew just what she liked.

Moments later the two of them had reached their intimate release and now were laying in each others arms.

"Thanks Nick" Sara said trying regain her breath.

"For what?" Nick said laughing at his fiancé's remark.

"For satisfying my craving." Sara said as she looked up and Nick and smiled.

"Oh you had a craving for me huh?"

"Yeah I have for like 3 months now." Sara told him.

Nick just laughed as he closed his eyes.

"Nick?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to sleep?"

"Yeah probably why?" Nick asked as he opened one eye.

"Because I'm having another craving now."

"For what?"

"Chocolate ice cream with some salt and vinegar potato chips."

"Are you serious?" Nick said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah, will you go get it for me?"

Nick rolled over and glanced at the clock, "Sara honey it is 11:30 at night, I don't think anything is open."

"I'm sure something's open, this is Vegas almost everything is open 24 hours."

Nick sighs heavily at Sara, who was now giving him a sad puppy dog look, before getting up and putting his clothes on.

"I love you." She said playfully.

"You should." Nick said also being playful.

"Come on, ride with me." Nick said as he began tugging at Sara's arm.

"Fine" she said as she got up and began getting dressed.

"You want to go for a ride boy?" Nick asks his yellow lab who had just entered the room.

Maverick barked in response.

The three of them got into the Denali and headed down the street. They drove around for 30 minutes before finding a little convenience store, Nick walked in a grabbed the things Sara wanted.

He watched her eat for a moment before saying, "I can't believe you are eating that."

"It's good. See the baby likes it." Sara said when she felt the baby move around.

Nick placed his hand on her stomach and started talking to his unborn child, "hey baby when you get out in the real world and get some teeth daddy will feed you the good stuff, like chicken."

"Sounds like the baby wants that too." Nick said after feeling the baby kick.

Sara just shook her head and smiled at Nick as she continued to eat her ice cream and potato chips.

Nick quickly kissed her on the cheek before turning on the engine and heading back to the house.

…………………..TBC……………..PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **In this story Catherine and Sara are both eight months pregnant, sorry if it seems rushed but I was running out of ideas for this story but finally decided on one, but in order for it to fit in I had to make them eight months. Sorry for the rambling, anyways…enjoy the story!!

Chapter 6

"What are you watching?" Sara asked Nick referring to a cartoon that was on TV.

"I'm watching cartoons; I mean it isn't going to be long before I'll be watching it with our baby." Nick said as he looked up from the screen and looked over at his wife.

Sara just shook her head and smiled at Nick before walking into the kitchen.

"I'll get it." Nick said after hearing the door bell ring.

"Alright baby." Sara responds from the kitchen.

Nick opened the door to find Catherine and Warrick to be standing behind it.

"Hey guys, come in." Nick said to his friends with a smile.

All three of them walked in and Nick closed the door behind them.

Sara then appeared from the kitchen and greeted them.

"Nicky, we better get going so we can try to finish up that arson case." Warrick said as he rubbed his fiancé back.

"Yeah, you right." Nicky responded.

"I got go, I love you." Nicky said as he kissed Sara on the lips.

"I love you too."

"Bye baby, I love you, call me if you need me okay?" Warrick asked his fiancé as he kissed her on the lips.

"Ok, I love you." Catherine said as she returned the kiss.

After the two of them left Sara and Catherine sat down and began talking.

"So Sara have you and Nicky ever decided on names?" Catherine asked as she rested her hand on her large bump.

"Well I can't really say that we've decided but we do have it narrowed down." Sara responds she adjusts the pillow that was behind her back. "For a boy we have Nicholas Dean, like his daddy and also we were thinking Braden Alexander; and for a girl it is either Emma Grace or Jasmine Rachel."

"Aw, those are cute."

"Thanks, what have you and Warrick decided on?"

"Well if it's a boy his name will be Cadien Scott, and if it is a girl it will either be Kayla Marie or Chloe Fae."

"Cute."

"Where's Lindsey at tonight?" Sara asked, knowing that usually Lindsey was with her.

"She is staying the night with a friend tonight; I told her she could since it wasn't a school night."

"Oh."

Later that night Sara slept in her usual bed and Catherine slept in Sara's guest room. Nick and Warrick both thought it was a good idea for Catherine and Sara to stay with each other while they were in there last few months of pregnancy just in case something happens.

--------------The next morning-----------

Sara woke up at 8 a.m. to the sound of the phone ringing. She groaned before rolling over at picking up the receiver.

"Hello?" She answered with a yawn.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry to wake you, but I wanted to let you know that Warrick and I are going to have to work until at least 2 o'clock this afternoon."

"Okay, be careful." Sara said rushing trying to get off the phone with Nick so she could go back to sleep, she was still tired pregnancy was wearing her out.

"If you want, you and Cath can come eat lunch with us about 10:30."

"Sounds good."

"Okay baby, I'll let you go so you can go back to sleep, but I love you and I'll see you then."

"Okay love you."

With that Sara hung up the phone, rolled over and trying to go back to sleep. She closed her eyes, but she never could go back to sleep, so she decided to get up. She pushed off her fluffy white comforter and tossed her legs over the side of the bed. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes. She then stood up and waddled to the bathroom. After doing her business she washed hands off in the sink before splashing some water on to her face. She grabbed a towel from the linen closet and wiped that water from her face. After throwing her towel on the holder she turned off the light and walked out of the room.

She walked into the living room to find Catherine already awake and sitting on her couch.

"Oh hey, I didn't know you were awake." Sara said.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep with the baby kicking all night." Catherine said rubbing her stomach.

"I know what you mean I have those night's sometimes." Sara said as she took a seat next to Catherine.

"Oh, Nicky called and said he and Warrick we going to have to work until about 2 or so and wanted to know if we wanted to come eat lunch with them at about 10:30."

"That sounds good." Catherine said while still rubbing her stomach.

- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you want to drive?" Catherine asked Sara.

"Nah, you can if you want." Sara responds as she grabs her jacket off of the coat rack.

Catherine and Sara were on there way to eat lunch with their fiancés.

"Dang it." Catherine said as they ran in to traffic on the strip.

"Why don't you go down Springdale hwy and avoid this traffic?" Sara asked.

"Sara that would be the long way to go." Catherine pointed out.

"Well I know but it would be faster than this traffic."

Catherine didn't want to argue with her friend so she did what Sara said. As they were driving down Springdale Hwy they stopped at the stop sign and after seeing it was clear they began to drive through. Just then they felt a hard impact on the driver's side, which spun them out of control and caused them to tumble down the hill, flipping over 3 times before landing on in its wheels and coming to a stop.

Sara and Catherine both lost consciousness in the process. Sara finally woke up and felt a pain in her head, "What the heck?" Sara thought to herself, as she touched her head and noticed she had a large laceration on her forehead which was covered in blood. That's when she remembered what happened; they were in a car wreck. She looked over at Catherine, who wasn't moving, Sara tried waking her but no response. Sara reached over at checked Catherine for a pulse, "she's still alive" Sara said aloud to herself, before again losing consciousness.

…………TBC………………..What will happen to Sara and Catherine? Will they make it? Is the babies okay? You'll find out in the next chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Warrick and Nick were sitting in the break room, waiting on the arrival of their fiancés.

"I wonder where they are." Nick asked as he looked at his watch and noticing in was 10:30. Nick was growing a little worried Catherine and Sara was never tardy, he was starting to think something happened.

"They may have just ran into some traffic or something." Warrick said trying to calm his friend and also to convince himself everything was alright.

Just then Brass came barging through the door with a look of worry on his face, "Guys, there has been an accident on Springdale Hwy, and the paramedics just confirmed it was Sara and Catherine, they have been taken to Desert Palm hospital."

Nick and Warrick could not believe what they were hearing, "Oh my gosh, are they okay?" Nick asked standing up from his seat.

"Well they were both unconscious but they are still alive." Brass told him.

Nick and Warrick rushed out of the break room, and ran down the hallway out into the parking lot. They both quickly jumped into Warrick's Denali and hurried into the direction of the hospital. They were both silent the whole trip, both worried about the condition of their fiancés and their unborn children.

Warrick quickly parked the Denali and the two men jumped out. When the reached the emergency room, and they walked up to the nurse behind the desk, "Yes, we are here about Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows, they were in a car wreck, and we want to know how they are doing." Warrick told the black-headed nurse.

"One moment." The nurse told them before looking on her computer.

"Yes…we have them in here, and as soon as the doctors get finished I'll tell them you are here, just have a seat over there." The nurse told the two men.

That answer wasn't good enough for Nick and Warrick, they wanted to know how their fiancés were doing, but they knew the only thing they could now was wait.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Nick and Warrick had been waiting for over an hour, they were growing impatient. "Have you guys heard anything?" They heard a familiar voice say from behind them.

They turned around to see Grissom walking up to them followed by Brass and Greg.

"No Griss we haven't heard anything yet." Nick said as Grissom, Brass and Greg walked around and took a seat in front of the two men.

After waiting another thirty minutes the doctor walked into the waiting room, "Are you guys the family of Sara Sidle?" the older doctor asked the group of men.

"I am sir; I am her fiancé Nick Stokes." Nick said standing up and shaking the doctor's hand.

"Mr. Stokes I'm Doctor Thomas."

"How's Sara?"

"She's pretty banged up, but she is doing well, she suffered a concussion and she has a large laceration across her forehead, she also broke her wrist." The doctor stated.

"What about the baby? Is it okay?" Nick asked afraid of what the answer to that question was going to be. He was relieved that Sara was okay but he also wanted the baby to be okay.

"The baby is fine, we placed her on a fetal monitor and it seems the baby is doing very well, heart rate is good and the movement of the baby is good also." The doctor pointed out.

Nick breathed a heavy sigh of relief before asking, "Can I see her?"

"The nurse is checking her vitals again right now, but as soon as she is done I'll have her come out here and get you okay?"

"Okay thanks." Nick said before rubbing his hand through his hair.

The doctor began to walk off but was stopped by Warrick, "Doctor Thomas, have you heard anything about my fiancé?"

"What is her name?"

"Catherine….Catherine Willows."

The doctor looked through the charts he had in his hands, "Um…she is been taking into surgery."

"What?!" Warrick asked.

Everybody looked over at Warrick and the doctor after hearing this.

"What surgery?"

"Her spleen had been punctured in the accident and we have to remove it."

"What about our baby?" Warrick asked concerned.

"Well the baby is doing good, but we found that her water broke, so we had no choice but to take it while we were removing her spleen. But your little girl is on a respirator to help her breathe."

"Can I see my little girl?"

"As soon as they get her stabilized I'll let you see her."

"Thanks."

At that the doctor walked out of the waiting room, not long after leaving the nurse came in. "Mr. Stokes?"

"Yes that's me." Nick looked over at the blonde nurse who had called his name.

"The doctor said you may see Miss Sidle now."

Nick followed the nurse into the room where is fiancé laid in the hospital bed. After showing him what room it was, the nurse gently closed the door in order to give the couple some privacy.

Nick quietly walked over to the bed, and looked down at his fiancé who appeared to be asleep. He looked her up and down starting with her head. Her head was bandaged with a 3 by 5 gauze on her forehead, she had a bruise on her right cheek; he looked down her arm and noticed her right wrist wrapped up in a cast. He smiled a little because he remembered when he was younger and he broke his arm and everyone wanted to sign his cast. He then glanced her stomach at her large bump, and the fetal monitor that was on it.

Nick took a seat in the chair beside the bed, and grabbed Sara's hand. She began to stir.

"Nick?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

"Hey baby." He said in a whisper. "How are you feeling?"

"My head and wrist hurts a little." She said as she rested her head back on the pillow.

Nick smiled at his fiancés remark.

"Did the doctors tell you anything about the baby?" Sara asked rubbing her bump with her broken wrist.

"Yeah they said everything was fine."

"Good." She said as she continued to rub her bump.

"Have you heard anything about Cath?" Sara asked taking Nick's hand back in hers.

"Sara, honey don't get upset but they had to take her into surgery."

Sara's jaw dropped as she started at Nick, "Why?"

"They said her spleen was punctured in the accident, so they have to do surgery to remove it, and they had to take the baby because Cath's water broke."

"Oh my…is the baby okay?" Sara asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"She is on a respirator, and they are trying to get her stabilized."

"Oh my gosh Nicky…this is all my fault." Sara said as she began to cry.

"Sara, you're talking crazy, how do you think it is your fault?"

"Because if she would have stayed on the strip like she was going too, we wouldn't have been in that accident, I talked her into going down Springdale Hwy to avoid the traffic."

"Sara this is not your fault and it's not Catherine's fault, things happen." Nick said trying to comfort Sara who was now sobbing uncontrollably.

Mean while, Warrick was finally allowed to see his daughter; he walked into the NICU and the nurse showed him his daughter who was in an incubator with tubes everywhere. He placed a hand on the incubator as he looked down at his daughter, that's when he noticed the card on the side of the bed that read, 'Baby Willows, 5 lbs 3 oz', he then said silently to his daughter, as if she could hear him, "Hey little one, I guess me and mommy are going to have to decide on a name huh?" He continued looking at his daughter for a few minutes, she had light brown skin and she had some black hair that could be seen sticking out of the cap she was wearing. Even though she looked small she still had a little bit of fat on her body.

"Mr. Brown, your wife is out of surgery if you would like to see her." A nurse said behind him.

"Oh okay thanks." Warrick said, before turning back at looking at his daughter for a moment. "Bye little one, I'll see you in a bit."

Warrick went downstairs looking for recovery room 5, that the nurse had told him. When he entered he saw Catherine lying in bed with her eyes, closed but Warrick knew she wasn't asleep because he could hear her crying.

"Hey babe" He said as he walked over to the bed and took her hand.

"Warrick is our baby okay?" she said as she wiped a tear away with her spare hand.

"Yeah she is fine; the doctors are taking care of her."

"It was a girl?"

"Yeah, 5 lbs and 3 oz. Are you feeling okay, though?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired but I can't sleep because I keep thinking about our baby.

"She'll be okay, but you need your rest." Warrick said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I guess we should decide on her name." Catherine told Warrick

"Yeah"

"What about Kayla Marie?" Catherine asked.

"How about Kayla Fae?" Warrick responded.

"That sounds good, Kayla Fae." Catherine said as she closed her eyes. "How's Sara?" Catherine asked as she opened her eyes and looked over at Warrick.

"She's fine she just suffered some minor injuries."

"And the baby?"

"Its fine, they placed her on a fetal monitor and they said everything looked great."

"That's good." Catherine said as she placed her head on the pillow.

After a few minutes of fighting it Catherine finally gave into sleep. Warrick continued rubbing her hand as she slept.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Back in the room where Sara and Nick were, Nick was trying to get Sara to rest but she refused too.

"I can't rest Nick."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not feeling well."

"What is the matter?"

"I don't know…oh gosh…I'm having a contraction…" Just as she got this out of her mouth she felt a gush of fluid come out of her.

"Nick…I think my water just broke…"

……………….TBC…………………….PLEASE REVIEW!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Is Sara in labor? If she is what will she have, boy or girl?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Are you sure Sara?" Nick asked concerned.

Sara pushed the blanket off of her to reveal she was sitting in a puddle of water. "I'll go get the nurse." Nick told her as he stood up from his chair and rushed out of the door to the nurse's station.

Nick came back into the room a few minutes later; he was followed by a nurse.

"Miss Sidle, I'm going to check you your cervix to confirm that your water has indeed broke okay?"

Sara just looked at the nurse for a moment, before thinking to herself silently "Of course my water broke, what do you think, that I peed on myself?"

Before she could open her mouth to ask the nurse what else could the gush of fluid be, the nurse spoke up "Sometimes if you have to pee just a little the pressure of your uterus can cause it to come out."

Nick was holding Sara's hand as the nurse placed the spectrum into Sara. Sara winced a little because it was cold. After a minute the nurse removed the spectrum, and tossed it and her rubber gloves into the trash can. "Miss Sidle, I'm afraid your water did break so we are going to have to let you deliver okay?"

This is just what Sara was afraid of, she didn't want to deliver this early, she was afraid her child wouldn't make it. As the nurse was telling her about giving her some medication to induce the contractions, Sara felt tears run down her cheeks.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with the doctor." The nurse said before exiting the room.

Just as Sara heard the door close she burst out crying. "Nick, I'm so scared, I don't want to deliver this early."

"Sara I'm scared too, but this is a very good hospital and with all the technology they have now a days babies that are delivered earlier than this have survived, you know?" Nick said as he wiped away a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"I know, but I still can't help but to be scared."

"I know baby." Nick told her.

"Before the doctor gets back, why don't you go check on Catherine and Warrick and let them know what is going on." Sara told Nick.

"I want be right here by your side."

"Nicky, it is not like I'm going to have the baby right this minute, so just go and check on them."

"Okay but I won't be long." Nick said as he stood up and gave Sara a quick kiss on the lips.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Nick knocked on the door softly before entering the room that Warrick and Catherine were in.

"Hey Nicky," Warrick said in a whisper because he didn't want to wake Catherine who had just fallen asleep.

"How's Catherine?" Nicky asked as he walked closer to Warrick.

"She's doing pretty well, they told her she needs to rest but she is worried about the baby." "How's Sara?"

"Well she was doing good there for a while but then her water broke and they have to let her deliver the baby." Nick said with a tone of sadness in his voice. "Have you heard anything else about your baby?"

"They said Kayla Fae, was doing better than expected." Warrick said as he gave Nick a half smile.

"Is that what you named her? That's pretty."

"Thanks"

"I better get back to Sara, I just wanted to come and check on Catherine and the baby."

"Okay Nicky, let me know how everything goes, I hope it goes well."

"Thanks Warrick I do too." Nicky said as he turned and began walking back towards the door.

When he opened the door to Sara's room he saw the doctor and a few nurses standing around her bed doing an ultrasound. He walked over to Sara's bed and held her hand, "What's going on?" he whispered in her ear. That's when he noticed she had been crying.

"Nicky…they say the baby is in distress, it is not moving like it should and they think in might have the umbilical cord wrapped around its neck." She said as big tears ran down her cheeks.

"Okay Miss Sidle we are not going to have time to wait for the labor to progress on its own, we are going to have to take this baby by emergency c-section." The doctor told her as he finished up the ultrasound. "Let's get her to her operating room now."

"Nicky…I'm scared." Sara said as she gripped his hand tighter.

"Me too baby, me too." He told her as he kissed her on the forehead, that's when he felt a tear run down his cheek.

…………TBC……………………PLEASE REVIEW!! Another cliff hanger I know but that means you have to come back next chapter! HEHE! But I'm glad you liked the story so far and I promise I'll try not to make next chapter a cliffy!


End file.
